


It's Not About Love

by Jack_Wilder



Series: Love Has Nothing To Do With It [1]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Henry likes his gift, M/M, Unknowingly commencing the start of a vampire courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Mike unknowingly begins courting Henry, much to the the vampire's amusement.





	It's Not About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Free-styling vampire mythology and lore. 
> 
> If you see any errors, please to POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Mike stood outside the doors of Henry's penthouse apartment, his hand raised, poised to knock when the door swung open revealing the vampire.

"Detective, what a rather interesting surprise." Henry's smooth regal voice floated in the air between them. "Am I going to be stabbed in the heart again if I invite you in?" Henry's tone held no malice, but Mike could see the wariness swimming in his blue eyes.

"I deserved that." Mike admitted, looking down the hall from where he came from, anywhere but at those piercing eyes.

It was amazing, he stood at 6'2", with Henry being 5'10", but he felt so small with the vampire gazing at him. 

"You don't have to invite me in, but I have something to give you." He reached into his coat pocket, only for Henry to take a huge step back, his gaze distrusting and Mike did not blame him. The 'Mendoza fiasco' as he took to calling it in his head was well over five months ago, however, this was the first time since then that the two men were together by themselves without either Coreen or Vicki being there with them. It was also the first time in a long time that Mike visited Henry's apartment of his own accord. 

Slowly Mike withdrew his hand from his pocket, raising both hands to show that they were empty and that he meant no harm. 

"I am not here to harm you." Mike kept one hand up as the other started making its way back to his coat pocket where he withdrew a small light blue square box. He held it out to Henry who looked from the box to Mike and back to the box. 

Using his unnatural speed, Henry took the box from Mike. "Will it explode in my face if I open it?" He teased, examining the box.

Mike rolled his eyes, "no. As I said before, I am not here to harm you Fitzroy. It's a gift." Henry's eyes shot to his and for some reason, Mike suddenly felt hot under his shirt collar. "Just open it. Please."

Henry raised an eyebrow, but did as kindly requested, his eyes widening as he saw what was in the box. His long elegantly slender fingers gently lifted a rosary comprised of onyx beads which shone and a plain sterling silver crucifix. Henry held up the crucifix and Mike answered before he could ask the obvious question.

"I, uh," he scratched the back of his neck, his eyes continuously straying from Henry's face. "I noticed that your other rosary was busted when Mendoza had you." 

Henry's jaw clenched, recalling how his captor had ripped the rosary from his wrist; the rosary he had received from Maria, a God-fearing woman, when he was first captured. 

"I saw that your wrist has been bare since then," Mike indicated with a tilt of his head to Henry's bare left wrist. "So, I decided to get one for you." His voice trailed off at the end. 

Henry was rather taken aback by Mike's thoughtfulness. He had not replaced the broken rosary with another due to the sentiments that were attached to it, but with Mike gifting him with a new one, well it would be rude not to accept it and he was brought up to accept gifts graciously no matter who they came from. 

"Well, thank you detective." His smile was blinding as he wrapped the rosary around his left wrist. "That was quite thoughtful of you."

Mike was delighted that Henry had accepted his gift, keeping his face neutral as the former prince placed the rosary around his wrist, the silver crucifix dangling. "I am glad that you like it." His smile small and quick, "well, I can see that you are busy here, so I will just get out of your hair." Mike turned to leave but was beckoned back by Henry's voice.

"Would you like to come in for a drink detective?"

Mike shook his head, much to Henry's disappointment. "Sorry, I have to head home. Have an early day tomorrow."

Henry nodded, his soft curly bouncing slightly. "I understand detective. Get home safely."

Mike turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator as Henry watched, the fingers of his right hand playing with the rosary beads. "Thank you again detective." He called out. Mike waved his hand in acknowledgement, not looking back. 

Henry smiled to himself, closing the door to his apartment once he heard the elevator begin its descent with Mike.

 _'This is going to be interesting.'_  He thought.


End file.
